


Not the Boy Next Door

by KokoKitsune



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine gets turned on, Cute, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoKitsune/pseuds/KokoKitsune
Summary: As Kurt auditions for NYADA the first time, Blaine finds himself getting turned on by his unbelievably attractive boyfriend.Based off 3x18





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I definitely hate myself but I'm on a Glee kick and I need to get my frustration out somehow and I writing will help me? I just couldn't help but imagine Blaine's thought process when Kurt performs Not the Boy Next Door for his first NYADA audition! This was my first Glee fic and I'm working on a longer piece now and I hope it's not too terrible. I'm currently on my very first runthrough of Glee so it's exciting! I'm almost done with season 4 so there will definitely be more coming as new ideas inspire me~ Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

_Wow._

  
Blaine could not keep his eyes off Kurt's lithe body as he moved to the beat and words of the song. Damn could he move his hips though, why hadn't Blaine been notfied of this before? Blaine placed his hand over his mouth, Rachel seemingly assuming it was just a nervous gesture but in all reality Blaine had to suppress a moan. How the hell was his boyfriend so cute but hot at the same time? He awkwardly adjusted himself in his chair, not long feeling Rachel's hand on his thigh, "Hey it'll be okay, he's doing amazing!"

  
Blaine just nodded, unsure how his voice would sound as he leaned forward in the chair. His eyes were roving all over Kurt's frame and he once again noticed how tight his pants were.

  
\---

  
"Kurt are you sure those aren't.. too tight?"

"What? No way! They're just flashy, I'm sure Madame Tibbeduex would love the boldness of them!"  
  
"But aren't you just doing Phantom?" Kurt went silent as he mulled over his options. He should, he really should because that's what he's been practicing for the past few months. But a part of him really wants to do Not the Boy Next Door because it's more challenging for him and he's sure Madame Tibbeduex would like the boldness?  
  
"Maybe I should change the song choice?" Kurt watched Blaine's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Are you sure? You've perfected Phantom! You're amazing at it Kurt." Kurt felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment.

"You're only saying that because you're my boyfriend and are required to!" Blaine chuckled as he pulled Kurt closer, their foreheads brushing together.  
  
"No I'm saying it because it's true. Plus, I'm trying to distract myself from how delicious you look in those pants, Mr. Kurt Hummel." Once again Kurt's cheeks reddened before he pushed Blaine away.  
  
"Not right now! I have to focus!" He had his back faced to Blaine so he couldn't see the smirk and the way Blaine blatantly admired his ass.  
  
\---  
  
Now we've hit the point in the song where he sings, "You can have your dreams, but you can't have me," Blaine had to hold himself back from jumping Kurt as he twirled his hips in a suggestive fashion, the action almost classified as thrusting. Moments later he actually did thrust and Blaine let out a short groan, causing Rachel to look at him in concern. To which Blaine just shook his head and covered his face and honestly wanted the audition to end.

  
As the last note rang out in Kurt's perfect voice, Blaine couldn't help but stand up and book it back stage, locking Kurt in his sights and grabbed his waist, twirling him around and connecting their lips roughly. Obviously shocked, Kurt didn't reciprocate at first until Blaine dragged his tongue across the boy's bottom lip. Kurt seemed to get the picture and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and opened his mouth, allowing Blaine's tongue to explore his mouth again.

  
It was moments like this that they cherished because due to their lack of privacy and all the things going on for Kurt's senior year, they never get time to just enjoy each other like this. Granted, this wasn't one of those moments either because the moment Blaine pulled Kurt's hips into his they were met with a loud coughing, both pulling away in surprise only to find Rachel's arms crossed.

  
"You're going to miss my audition if you keep macking it out back here." Her voice was deadpan and her she rolled her eyes once. Blaine had never wanted to strangle her more than he did now as Kurt detangled himself from Blaine; giving him a shy smile and then a very chaste kiss on the cheek, he whispered into his ear, "We can continue this later... Promise." Blaine felt his entire being heat up at the promise of more.

  
As before, they'd only actually been together once and he wanted it so much more but he would never pressure Kurt into anything he was uncomfortable with.  
The two clasped their hands together as they left the green room with giant smiles on their faces, missing the exasperated look Rachel shot them. They both took their seats quietly as Rachel was called to the stage, a confident look on her face as she introduced herself and what she was going to sing.


End file.
